Nii San
by Megg-Chan
Summary: Mai Minaki is a girl in foster care. When she's sent to the Hinaki farm, will she finally find a family? What happens when she finds a creature in the forest? And will this creature be the family she's always wanted? R&R but no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Digimon. All the human characters are MINE though._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Loneliness**

13-year-old Mai Minaki sat in the living room of her temporary home, staring out the window. Her long black hair was put up into a ponytail, her aqua eyes staring out the window as the rain pounded harshly against the glass window. She was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a baggy black shirt, and a pair of white sneakers. On her hands, she wore a pair of black, fingerless, gloves. She sighed. She'd be leaving soon. She'd have to move to another home, like she always did. She hated being in foster care. She wanted a home, a place to stay and grow up. Not this. Not moving every few days, or months, or years. But no one seemed to want to keep her.

"_I hope the social worker hurries up…"_ she thought. _"The sooner I get this over with, the better…"_

"Here we are!!" the social worker said cheerfully.

Mai rolled her eyes. How could that woman stand smiling every minute of the day? There was nothing to smile about anyway. This family would probably send her away too, just like the last one, and the one before that. No one wanted to adopt her. They all wanted little babies, toddlers, or small children. Never did anyone want to adopt a teenager.

"_They probably don't want to put up with the mood swings…" _Mai thought in annoyance.

They drove for about three hours, going off the highway and onto a dirt road. After a few minutes on the dirt road, many farms and small houses were seen, all surrounded by a forest a little ways behind the houses. The car finally stopped in front of a farmhouse. It looked like it was a cozy house, made of red brickwith a black shingle roof. Next to it was a large, red, wooden barn. She blinked. This was the first time she'd ever been sent to a farm before.

"_I wonder how long I'll be staying here…"_ she thought as she stepped out of the car.

Mai went over to the trunk of the car and pulled out her one suitcase. It had all her clothes, her diary, and her MP3 player inside. Those were her only possessions. They were all she had. She sighed as she followed the social worker, whom was telling her for the billionth time how to act around her 'family'. Mai merely nodded and smiled every so often, like she always did. It was the same explanation every time. She'd stopped listening to it a long time ago. Once in the house, Mai saw a man, probably about 35, with blue eyes, short red hair, wearing a baseball cap, dressed in a red shirt and overalls and work boots. There was a woman next to him, about 32, with curly brown hair, held up in a bun, dark brown eyes, wearing a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt.

"Mai, I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Hinaki!" the social worker said, still smiling.

"Nice to meet you…" Mai said, forcing herself to smile.

She extended her hand out in front of her, like she always did, offering it to Mr. Hinaki to shake, then to Mrs. Hinaki.

"Pleasure is all ours Ms. Minaki!" Mr. Hinaki replied, shaking her hand and smiling.

"Welcome to our home!" Mrs. Hinaki exclaimed, also shaking Mai's hand. "Let me show you to your room."

Mai followed Mrs. Hinaki through the house while Mr. Hinaki spoke with the social worker. Mrs. Hinaki led Mai to a room with a bed and a dresser inside. Meg looked around. The room was fairly large, and was painted a dark blue color, and had a window overlooking the fields that were in front of the house. Mai put her suitcase on the bed and went over to the window, gazing out at the scenery.

"You can do whatever you want with it." Mrs. Hinaki said, giving Mai a kind smile.

Mai blinked in surprise and turned to look at Mrs. Hinaki. She was allowed to do whatever she wanted with it? This wasn't her permanent home, so why were they letting her do whatever she wanted with her room?

"Uh, thank you…" Mai replied, feeling confused.

Mrs. Hinaki nodded and left the room, going back out with her husband. Mai flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. These people seemed…different…than the other families she'd lived with, not that she minded. She liked it when things were different.

"_I just hope that them being different is a good thing…" _she thought.

She looked outside. It had begun to rain again, only this time, a thunderstorm had begun brewing…

_**Somewhere in the forest**_

The little purple creature ran through the forest as the rain poured down in buckets, soaking its fur. The little creature ran under and tree, huddling up beneath it. He coughed violently, his white face tinged with red. He was so tired. His emerald eyes began to droop shut as the last of his strength faded. He struggled to keep them open, but failed, and he fell into darkness…

_**Back at the Hinaki's home**_

"I'm going out to get some wood for the woodstove! I'll be back later everyone!" Mr. Hinaki called.

"Be careful Jean!" Mrs. Hinaki told him. "Don't throw your back out again."

Mai looked over at the man who was going outside. She didn't think that he should be going outside getting wood with a bad back, even if he were a full-grown man.

"Um, could I come with you Mr. Hinaki?" Mai asked. "I'd like to look around. Maybe I can help you a little bit too."

"That'd be great Mai. Thank you!"

"No problem…"

Mai stuffed her feet into her sneakers and followed the man outside. The thunderstorm had stopped a few hours ago, so there was no longer any danger in going outside. Mr. Hinaki led Mai into the woods, Mr. Hinaki wielding an ax.

"You can help me carry the wood back once I'm done…" he told the teenager. "For now, go ahead and walk around, just don't wander off too far."

"Alright, no problem." Mai replied.

Mai wanted to get a look around the forest anyway. She looked around, strolling down the path, listening to the sounds of the forest. It was so peaceful here. She never wanted to leave.

"_I'll probably have too though…" _she thought with a sigh. _"They'll send me away, just like everyone else when they decide that they don't want me anymore or when the Children's Aid decides to move me…"_

Suddenly Mai noticed something in the distance. Something purple. Lifting an eyebrow, she ran towards it, coming to a large tree. At the base of the tree was a small purple creature, curled up. It appeared to be sleeping. Slowly, Mai inched towards the creature, wanting to get a better look at it. Its ears were long, and it had a long, devilish tail. It wore a re bandanna around its neck, and red gloves on its three-fingered hands. Its feet had three clawed toes. It had a white face, a little black nose, and a little fang poking out of its mouth. Black encircled the creature's eyes. Mai couldn't tell what color the creature's eyes were, since they were closed tightly.

"_What is this thing…?" _she wondered in amazement.

She suddenly noticed a light tinge of red spread across the creature's face. She slowly reached out, touching the creature's head gently. It was hot. Very hot. Her eyes widened. The little creature had a fever, and was burning up fast. She looked at the creature's gloves and bandanna. Anything that wore clothes had to be intelligent right?

"_I can't just leave him here…" _she thought.

She quickly stood up and ran back to where Mr. Hinaki was. She skidded to a stop in front of the man, trying to catch her breath.

"I think I hear…Mrs. Hinaki calling me…" she said between breaths. "I'm gonna go…see what she…wants…"

Before the man could say anything, Mai ran off back towards where she'd seen the creature. She then took off her jacket and wrapped the small creature in it, picking it up gently. The creature gave a soft moan as she did. Without another word, Mai bolted off in the direction of the house, following the trail through the forest. Eventually, she came back to the house. She now had another dilemma. She couldn't walks through the front door with this creature. Mrs. Hinaki would probably freak out. She remembered the window in her bedroom. She quickly walked around the side of the house till she found the room to her bedroom and opened it, climbing through. Once inside, she unwrapped her jacket from around the small creature and pulled back the blankets on her bed, placing the purple creature down on the bed, and then covering it up with the blankets.

"_I need to bring down its temperature…" _she thought.

She snuck over to the bathroom, which was conveniently next to her room, and grabbed a bowl, quickly filling it with ice-cold water. She then grabbed a cloth and crept back into her room, making sure that Mrs. Hinaki didn't see her. Once back in her bedroom, she soaked the cloth in the water and the rung it out. She then gently placed the cold cloth on the creature's forehead, hoping that she'd be able to bring its temperature down. Not knowing what else to do, she sat on the bed next to the little creature, waiting. She silently hoped that it would wake up soon…

**To be continued…  
**

* * *

** _So, does it rule? Does it suck? Is it okay? I'll be continuing my other story, don't worry, I'm just starting this one too :3 Please R&R, but don't flame!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

** _I do not own Digimon. Mai, and the other humans are MINE though.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: How to Steal Medicine**

Impmon groaned as consciousness came back to him. The first thing he noticed was that his body felt hot. It also felt heavy, like lead. He was lying on something. It felt soft and warm, not like the cold, hard ground he'd passed out on. Slowly, he opened his eyes, despite his body's protests. At first, his vision was blurry, but then, it slowly began to clear. There was someone sitting next to him, watching him. It was a human girl. His body tensed. He didn't trust humans. Not since the incident with his so-called 'partner', Satoshi. He tried to growl at her for a warning, but found that he could only manage a pathetic sounding squeak.

"Shhh, it's okay…you're safe…" the girl said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

The girl extended her hand towards Impmon, causing him to tense up more. She gently took the cloth that had been resting on his head off, which he hadn't noticed, then dunked it into a bowl of cold water, soaking it. She then rung out the cloth, and gently placed it back onto Impmon's forehead. The cloth felt cool and soothing against his hot forehead. He was so tired. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he fell into a deep, dark sleep once again…

**_(Mai's POV)_**

Mai looked worried when she saw the small creature fall asleep again. How long had it been out in the forest like this? Obviously, it had been long enough for the purple creature to get a high fever. She needed to get some medicine, but how was she going to do that? Mrs. Hinaki would get suspicious. She'd probably think Mai was a drug addict, or something along those lines.

"_I have to do SOMETHING though! He won't make it without medicine!" _she thought desperately.

She only had one option. She'd have to sneak the medicine. She couldn't let anyone know that she'd used any of it. How would she do it though? She didn't even know where Mrs. Hinaki kept the medicine. How could she ask where it was without arousing suspicion?

"_I could snoop around when they go to sleep tonight…" _she thought. _"It's probably either in the kitchen or in the bathroom. If not, I'll have to sneak into the kitchen tonight…if the little guy can last that long…"_

Without another thought, Mai snuck into the bathroom again, this time digging through the medicine cabinet. She sighed in frustration when she found no fever medicine. She'd have to look in the kitchen tonight. She silently cursed, sneaking back into her room. She sat on the bed again, gazing at the small creature. It looked so helpless. She bit her lip and looked at the clock. 4:00 was what it read. She'd have a long wait…

_**8 Hours Later**_

Mai took a deep breath as she snuck into the kitchen silently. Mr. and Mrs. Hinaki had gone to bed at 10:00, but Mai had decided to wait another two hours before going into the kitchen. She made her way over to one of the cupboards, opening it up and searching through it. She found nothing but plates and bowls. She checked the next cupboard. This one had cups, water bottles, and…

"_Pills! Jackpot!" _she thought, smirking slightly.

She picked up a cardboard package and read the label. Cold pills. Not what she was looking for. She put the package back and picked up another. It was a type of aspirin. It read:

_**For the temporary relief of minor aches pains, and fevers. Take 1 pill for children under the age of 12, and 2 pills for children and adults over the age of 12 every 6 hours. Do not take with alcohol. Do not take while operating machinery.**_

"_Ha, found it!" _Mai thought in triumph.

She put the package into the pockets of her jeans and began sneaking back to her room. The floor creaked as she took a step. She froze and waited. No one in the house stirred. She sighed in relief and continued on her way. Once back in her bedroom, she sat on the bed next to the little purple creature. She looked at the directions again, then back at the little being. He was about the size of a toddler, so she should give him one, right? She guessed so. She opened the package and took out a plastic pill bottle, then took off the cap, shaking a small, white pill from the bottle. She grabbed a cup of water she'd been keeping by the bedside, and gently sat the little creature up in her arms, placing the pill on his tongue, and then washing it down with the water, making sure that he didn't choke while she was doing this. She then lay the small creature back down. She glanced at the clock. 12:10 was what it read. She needed to get some sleep. She crawled up next to the small creature and lay down next to it, shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep…

_**Next Morning**_

Mai yawned and opened her eyes, sitting up. She looked over at the small creature beside her. He was still asleep. She gently felt his forehead with her hand.

"_His fever's gone down…good…"_ she thought in relief.

The small creature suddenly stirred, its emerald eyes opening slowly. He blinked up at Mai in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but a fit of coughing suddenly erupted from him, killing that idea. Mai's eyes widened, and she immediately sat down next to him, grabbing the glass of water on the nightstand, and putting it to his lips.

"Drink this, and don't strain yourself…" she told him gently. "You'll just end up hurting yourself…"

The imp-like creature drank the water greedily, as if he hadn't had anything to drink for a long time. Once he'd finished drinking, Mai smiled down at the small creature.

"There…now, do you think you can tell me your name…?"

The small creature seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if he didn't know whether or not to tell her. His eyes were full of distrust, and he looked slightly nervous.

"Imp…mon…" he finally managed to croak out.

**To be continued…  
**

* * *

** _Wow, I finally updated this one...took me long enough, eh? XD Sorry about that...anywho, R&R please!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Digimon. All the human characters are mine though  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eating and Talking**

"Impmon? That's your name…?" Mai asked gently.

The small creature nodded weakly, looking exhausted and frail. Mai smiled down at him kindly, trying to ease any fear the purple being might have, though it didn't seem to be working very well, since he stared up at her, looking like he didn't trust her…almost like he was afraid in some odd way…

"Look…I won't hurt you…honestly I won't…you can trust me."

"_Right, just like I could trust Satoshi?"_ Impmon thought but didn't say. _"Does she really think I'm that stupid? I ain't gonna make that mistake again…"_

Mai sighed when she saw that Impmon didn't seem to be eased by her reassurance. She suddenly blinked a little when she noticed something on Impmon's ear. She leaned forward, trying to see what it was on his ear, but he tried to move away from her, looking nervous.

"What…are you…looking at…?" he rasped weakly, obviously not wanting the young girl near him.

"Um…never mind…" Mai replied, pulling away from the nervous creature.

She had seen what it had been though. On the imp's ear, he had a long, jagged scar. It looked like he'd received it by having a sharp knife dragged across his skin.

"_Where'd he get it…?" _she wondered.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a violent choking sound come from Impmon. The little creature was having a coughing fit. Her eyes widened and she snatched the cup of water off the nightstand again, quickly putting it to Impmon's lips so he could drink the cool liquid.

"Alright, you just rest now…" Mai told him softly. "When you wake up again, I'll give you something to eat…"

Apparently, she didn't need to tell Impmon twice, for his eyes drooped shut, and his small body relaxed as he fell asleep. Mai waited a moment, making sure he was really asleep, then reached out slowly, and stroked Impmon's head. The little creature's body tensed up at her touch, and then slowly relaxed again. The teen girl smiled at the sleeping creature, and stood up, heading out of the room. She headed into the kitchen, where Mrs. Hinaki and Mr. Hinaki were sitting at the table, sipping coffee.

"Good morning Mai!" Mr. Hinaki greeted. "You want something to eat? Some breakfast? Or rather some lunch?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's 12:30 dear…" Mrs. Hinaki replied with a smile. "You slept in fairly late…I'm making some chicken noodle soup for lunch. Would you like some?"

"Yes please ma'am…"

"Alright, I'll call you when it's ready. In the meantime, why don't you go clean yourself up? You're still wearing your clothes from yesterday." Mrs. Hinaki pointed out.

Mai nodded, heading off to her bedroom again. She shut the door behind herself, and looked over at Impmon. He was still fast asleep, curled up under the blankets.

"_Good, then he won't see me…"_ Mai thought, smiling as she listened to his soft snoring.

The young teen quickly stripped to her bra and underwear, pulled out the elastic that was holding her hair in a ponytail, and began digging through her bag. She then quickly picked out some blue track pants, a red, sleeveless shirt, pulled a baggy, navy-blue, hooded sweatshirt over her head with a picture of a black skull on the front of it over the red shirt, then pulled a pair of white socks onto her feet. She then took a brush from her bag, and ran it through her long, black hair, pulling the knots and tangles from it. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, and separated it into three strands, folding them over each other, making a braid. After about 5 minutes, she finished the braid and tied it off with the elastic again, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"MAI, SOUP'S READY!!!" Mrs. Hinaki's voice called through the house.

Impmon stirred at the sound of the voice, and his long ears twitched once, but didn't wake as he slept on the bed. Mai sighed and smiled a little as the small imp slept peacefully, then stood up, and hurried out the door of the room, and down the hall into the kitchen again.

"Here you are dear…" Mrs. Hinaki said, handing Mai a bowl of the soup.

"Thank you…I'm going to eat in my room…" Mai replied, scurrying off towards her room again before the couple could protest.

Mai quickly went over and sat down on the edge of the bed, the bowl of soup in her hand. Ever so gently, she put her hand on Impmon's shoulder, and shook him lightly, being careful as not to hurt him.

"Impmon…Impmon, wake up…I have some soup for you…"

Impmon stirred, and his eyes fluttered open, staring up at her confusedly for a moment. He then blinked as he caught the scent of the soup, and looked at the bowl hungrily, like he hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Here, this'll help you feel better…" Mai said gently, dunking the spoon into the bowl and scooping out some broth and noodles.

The demonic creature ate the soup as the young teen fed it to him, and a warm feeling bloomed in his stomach as he ate. He felt confused though. He didn't understand something about this girl.

"_Why is she helping me…?" _he wondered to himself. _"I'm not her Digimon…heck, I don't even know her…Satoshi never helped me…why should she?"_

"There…feel any better?" Mai asked once Impmon had finished eating, placing the empty bowl on the nightstand next to the bed.

Impmon nodded a little. He had to admit, eating something had made him feel much better. Of course, that was probably to be expected. He hadn't eaten a decent meal until now for at least three days. He wondered how long he'd been here for, how long he'd been asleep. Where was he anyway? It was a house, that much he knew, but he wanted to know EXACTLY where he was.

"Impmon…could you tell me what you are?" Mai suddenly asked. "I've…never seen anything like you before."

"_She doesn't know what I am? Wait…that's right…most humans don't know about Digimon unless they're Tamers…"_

"I'm…a Digimon…" he replied quietly.

"A…Digimon? What exactly is that?"

"…Digital Monster…"

Impmon didn't really want to get into details about what he was. He barely knew this girl. He didn't even know her name! Why should he trust her with information about himself and other Digimon? For all he knew, she could be trying to trick him or hurt him.

"Oh, I haven't told you my name, have I? My name's Mai Minaki…" Mai told him, noticing his distrust. "And just so you know, you're in the Hinaki's farmhouse…"

Impmon blinked in surprise. Had she just read his mind or something?

"…_Freaking creepy…" _he thought to himself.

"Look, you should get some more sleep…" Mai suddenly said. "You won't get better unless you get plenty of rest…"

Impmon didn't protest to that. He'd just eaten a meal, and was starting to feel tired and drowsy again. He slowly shut his eyes, feeling himself drift off as his mind faded into darkness and silence. Mai sighed when the Digimon fell asleep. Impmon didn't trust her, she knew that. It was fairly obvious.

"_He's also afraid though…afraid that he'll be hurt I suppose…" _she thought to herself. _"I'd better leave him to alone though…Mr. and Mrs. Hinaki will start to wonder if I don't go out soon."_

With that, she stood up and headed out of the bedroom again. When she got there, Mrs. Hinaki was getting ready to head outside. She was wearing a dirty pair of overalls; along with a dirty white t-shirt underneath. On her feet was a pair of old work boots.

"Hey Mai! I'm heading out to the garden. You want to join me?"

"Sure, why not?"

**To be continued…  
**

* * *

**_Alright, here's chapter 3, so don't murder me for making ya wait people XD I'm editing chapter 4 right now, so it should be up soon! Anywho, R&R please!_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Digimon. I only own the humans._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

"Mai, could you pull the weeds by those roses over there?"

"No problem Mrs. Hinaki."

Mai grasped hold of a the green weed sprouting from the ground, and yanked it out by the roots, throwing it over her shoulder once it was out, then going to the next weed that was growing in the rosebush. She tried to keep her mind off of it, but her mind kept going back to Impmon. She hoped he was all right in there. The young teenage girl knew that the purple Digimon didn't trust her. What if he woke up before she came back in and tried to leave on his own? He could get even sicker than he already was!

"Mai, are you alright?" Mrs. Hinaki asked. "You seem…distant…"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine Mrs. Hinaki. Just thinking." Mai replied, smiling a little.

"If you say so…but I'm here if you ever need to talk, alright?"

Mai nodded, not sure how else she should respond to what Mrs. Hinaki had just said. None of her other foster families had ever said anything like that to her before. It, oddly enough, made her feel secure. It reassured her.

"Well, that's about all! We're finished!" Mrs. Hinaki announced, dusting her hands off. "Let's head back to the house."

Mai stood up and wiped the dirt and soil on her hands onto her now very dirty jeans and followed Mrs. Hinaki into the house. Mrs. Hinaki had told her earlier that Mr. Hinaki had gone into town to buy a new part for his tractor, which apparently was not running properly. The teen kicked off her sneakers once they walked into the doorway, and headed off into her bedroom, not caring that her clothes were now filthy. She honestly could care less about how dirty she was. She went straight to her bedroom once again, wanting very badly to check on Impmon. Her eyes widened when she opened the door and entered. There, tossing back and forth on the bed in a violent manner was Impmon.

**_In Impmon's Mind_**

"You're so useless! Can't you do anything right?!" a young boy hissed down at the small purple Digimon standing before him. "It was a Gazimon for crying out loud! Even a Koromon could've beaten it!"

"_I-I'm s-sorry S-Satoshi…" Impmon stammered, trembling where he was standing. "I'll d-do b-better next time…"_

_The young demonic Digimon's body was covered in cuts, scrapes, bumps and bruises. He sported a black eye, and his lip was bleeding. He wasn't worried about that though. His Tamer was angry. That was the reason he was frightened. The small injuries he had now wouldn't even come close to what Satoshi would do to him, should the human boy become angry. The thought of what the young boy would do to him terrified him, and made him tremble even more._

"_THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME IF YOU KEEP SCREWING UP!!" the boy howled at the young Rookie level, anger flashing in his eyes. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU GET THIS RIGHT?!"_

_Satoshi, a 14-year-old boy with short black hair, and black eyes, stood in the middle of the kitchen in front of his young Digimon, glaring down at Impmon with a cold look. This Digimon was nothing but a tool for power. His eyes narrowed and he looked to the counter he was standing next to. A smirk suddenly spread across his face, and he snatched something off the counter. It was a steak knife. Without warning, he snatched Impmon up by his red bandanna, and stabbed the knife into the little Digimon's ear._

"_If you won't get stronger by yourself, I'll punish you until you learn to win!"_

_Tears of pain stung at Impmon's eyes, and he let out a scream of agony as the knife was dragged through the skin of his ear…_

**_Back in Reality_**

"Impmon! Impmon, wake up!" Mai said desperately as she shook Impmon, trying to wake the purple Digimon.

Impmon's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he let out a cry of fear, pulling out of Mai's grasp. His body began trembling, and he was soaked in cold sweat as he sat there on the bed, his eyes wide. He looked completely terrified!

"Impmon…are you alright…?" Mai asked, cautiously putting her hand on the demonic Digimon's shoulder.

Impmon flinched at Mai's touch, and pulled away from the teenage girl. He stared at her, his emerald eyes full of fear, as if he thought Mai was going to hit him, or harm him by some other mean.

"Impmon, it's okay! It's just me…" Mai said soothingly. "No one's gonna hurt you…"

Impmon stared for a few more moments before seeming to finally realize that whatever he'd just seen hadn't been real. His trembling reduced, though he was still shaking, and he slowly began to calm down, breathing in and out deeply. Mai bit her lip. The fear hadn't left his eyes.

"Impmon, is there somet-"

"Nothing! I'm fine!"

Mai blinked in surprise when the small Digimon cut her off. Obviously, he didn't want to talk about it. Mai watched Impmon for a moment. His face looked red again. Her eyes widened, and without warning, she put her hand to Impmon's forehead.

"Hey, what're you…?!"

"Your fever's gone back up again, damn it!" Mai cursed. "Lay down now!"

The purple Digimon was going to protest, but found he didn't have any choice as Mai pushed him down on his back, though she did it gently as not to hurt him in any way.

"I don't need t-"

"Yes, yes you do. Now, you're going to stay down, or else I'm going to tie you down to the bed, and don't think I won't!" Mai ordered, glaring down at Impmon.

Impmon growled, and was about to bare his fangs, when he noticed the glare. The purple Digimon swallowed, and immediately shrunk down into the bed, suddenly looking afraid of Mai again.

"Y-Yes M-Mai…" he stammered.

Mai blinked in surprise, watching as the little imp trembled in the bed. He seemed to be completely different from the person he'd been a few minutes ago. He'd gone from stubborn and distrustful, to frightened, almost like a young child…

**To be continued…  
**

* * *

** _Eheh, sorry if it's kinda short...I was having a hard time with this one DX Anywho, leave some reviews...please? X3  
_**


End file.
